civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fan made scenarios
17:44, June 23, 2013 (UTC) the resion it should stay is bacuse there are so many good fan scearios that could have a place in civilization wiki . yes we could change it so it is noy all on one page . And we don't need to list evey singal one but only the good ones . if eveyone worked one the page then it would look great . fan made scenarios are good bacuse it thakes a hole new look at things . :Sure we could cover fan made scenarios as well, I cannot see anything wrong with that. Putting them all initially on the same page would also be a good idea. Only if some scenario descriptions start expanding a lot, they can be separated into their own articles. :The current problem of this page, though, is that there are barely any words that are spelled correctly. As such it is tiresome and annoying to read, so I understand why it has been nominated for deletion. Anyone up for fixing the spelling errors and providing more content? :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 11:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I am goning to try to fix it if you want. But i might need some help.Starfox u (talk) 12:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Fixing some typos and adding links to any of the mods/scenarios that I can find. Can't find anything on "After Alex" (except a fan complaining of a broken link). I need a job. 10:49, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I went through and fixed a lot of the spelling errors and choppy sentences, but I ignored the ones in which I wasn't sure what the original writer was trying to say. I would suggest organizing this page into tables...a five-column table with one column for the name of the mod, one for new civilizations/leaders, one for new units, one for new buildings, and another one for miscellaneous new features and gameplay elements would make it much easier for readers to find information without having to search through a wall of text. I may do that when I'm less busy with my current projects. This post and that last one, by the way, were both mine. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:20, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm very interested in this page. I made one of this kind myself at my discussion page at the german wiki. If the style-question of this page is stable, I'd like to integrate/translate some of the German content. Greetings: Makarius (talk) 07:45, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Tables I went ahead and added tables to make the page better-organized and easier to read. I checked the linked pages to be sure that all of the new information I entered was clear and accurate, and if I wasn't absolutely certain that something new had been added to one of the scenarios, I left the cell blank. I hope these changes will be beneficial to editors and readers alike. If anyone has questions about how to add new rows or columns or change the content of one of the table's cells, just let me know. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Merge with Scenario then distribute onto game-specific pages? Those tables look like a great advance! I suggest that this page merge with Scenario then have its game-specific content distributed onto the game-specific pages that are listed there. I wasn't aware of this page, as far as I remember, until I'd finished the game-specific redistribution on Scenario then looked at its last paragraph, which said (misleadingly) "Other". It isn't "Other" - it covers exactly the same games as the headings that were above it. It really shouldn't have been created unless it had a clear explanation of why some scenarios should not be mentioned on the Scenario page. The question of whether we can or even should distinguish betwen mods, publisher-scenarios, and fan-made scenarios is being discussed at Talk:Scenario. Please join in. I personally would be quite happy if we decided to call them all "mods" because it's easier to type! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:19, October 1, 2014 (UTC) No new info Um this page looks dead, nothing new got added to it. Oh well why did I hope that it would. --Starfox u (talk) 22:38, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't take it personally. I've seen pages lie dormant for months or years before they get edited. It all depends on what the community is doing and whether or not the members can think of anything useful to say about the topic. The page is here, and people will add to it when they're good and ready. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 02:40, May 17, 2015 (UTC) True, it will most likely have someone edit it. I can not edit on this page mostly because I allready edit on to many wiki's.--Starfox u (talk) 11:41, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Useless page no one cares about it, just like the real scenario pages that went untouched for a long time.